Equivalent Sacrifice
by LunarDragon1
Summary: this takes place in an alternate world where animals evolved and live along side humans and only the strongest survive. also contains angst (Or at least in some chapters it will.) sorry for the wait for chapter 3. its up now :)
1. Chapter 1

In a world far removed from our own, exists an alternate reality in which only a select few individuals are evolved from beasts of the highest calibre. It was here amongst the humans and those bestowed with the powers of beasts, that the beasts had special abilities that occurred in conjunction with their animal forms.

Within this world a single man ruled over his country with an iron fist. All bowed to him and no-one dared betray his trust. For he was bestowed with the evolution of the wolf, a creature that had long been extinct through the ordinary humans misconceptions. And this wolf was jet black with deep golden eyes that lit up his beautiful face. His lupine ears that adorned his head held with pride and the long flowing tail swished gracefully as he swung his white jacket coat about him, readying himself for the day ahead.

His first menial task was deliver a verdict on the humans who had dared cross him and stole his shipment enroute to its destination. Outside of his apartment stood Kirishima who wore a simple yet expensive black suit with black tie and his evolution was that of a german shepherd dog, a species known for their absolute loyalty towards their owners, and without a doubt; Asami definitely owned him. Kirishima had stood patiently waiting for his master; Asami, to leave his penthouse apartment, his hands holding his beloved master's briefcase and other important files. "Sir, forgive me, however you must make sure to deal with the humans rather quickly as an important meeting with Shao Fey has only just arisen and it needs your utmost attention." Asami's golden eyes locked upon the eyes of his closest retainer and he smiled wryly "Yes I am well aware of him Kirishima. He already took the time to contact me asking for this meeting. If anything it will certainly be entertaining!"

Kirishima smiled slightly at his boss as he handed the briefcase over to Asami and went ahead to press the bell for the lift. Asami sighed deeply "Are we _still_ having trouble with those god damn reporters snooping around?" asked Asami to which Kirishima bowed slightly "I apologise Asami-sama this is quite a problem. Every time we take action against them another takes their place. This makes the twenty-eighth reporter to be heard of snooping around. Having said this however; we are unable to locate the one who keeps taking all those damn pictures of your dealings Asami-sama!"

Kirishima looked more than uncomfortable as his ears drooped slightly, clearly showing his embarrassment. He held his tail within his hands as he looked down at the floor of the lift. Asami broke the atmospheric tension first "Remind me on Kirishima, we really need to change the paintings in this lift, they are so dull and do nothing for my mood lately." As if to emphasize this Asami waved his arm towards the painting of a landscape of fields with sheep in. Kirishima tilted his head slightly which caused Asami to laugh at his comedic gesture. Kirishima blushed slightly in embarrassment as he stated "I will look for something personally, that will suit your tastes Asami-sama." At that moment the lift ground to a halt and pinged before announcing "Ground floor" as the two occupants left the small structure and headed for the doors they were met by Suoh. Now Suoh was completely different to any other, for he was a species not commonly found in their country. He was a gigantic polar bear, whom terrified anyone who even looked at him. He was however a very kind and loving person especially to Kirishima and he was highly devoted to protecting Asami, even if it cost him his life.

Together with his two closest aides Asami got into his waiting car and headed for his beloved office, which greatly helped him to relax as it had its own massage parlour and casino within special rooms only for privileged guests. His office was a part of an exclusive club he owned, and no-one could get in unless they had been invited by Asami personally. It would be here at Sion that he would meet with both the humans and Shao Fey. He would show Shao Fey how he dealt with those whom betrayed him. He would use the humans to set an example.

Asami's foot tapped slowly against the floor of the car as it pulled up in traffic. In the time it had taken to get half way to Sion, he had plenty of time to think about the reporter problem. "Kirishima, regarding the reporters you asked about earlier. How many have we found so far?" Kirishima sighed suddenly causing Suoh to smirk slyly as Kirishima altered the position of his glasses. "So far to date Asami-sama we have found and made sure that twenty-seven have permanently been put out of business! However this new one has never been seen and yet has managed to capture some of your most important deals on film; causing such a headache in the process!" groaned Kirishima. "Well this time Kirishima – leave it to me. When I catch the bastard he won't know what hit him!" out of the corner of his eye Asami only just caught the shudder that ran through his most trusted of friends.

After waiting a further fifteen minutes Asami finally arrived at Sion, Kirishima and Suoh pacing two steps behind him. The guards posted on the main door bowed with a courteous "Good Morning Asami-sama, enjoy the rest of your day Sir!" as they pulled the door wide. Inside Asami waltzed past the bar as Kirishima retrieved a platter that held two bottles of expensive whiskey and a stack of tumblers, before he fell back into step behind Asami as the small group made way to a large office space underneath the building; one that just so happened to be soundproofed.

* * *

In the large weekly magazine office that was decorated with posters of their most best selling story lines and scoops, stood a small group of men debating their assignments. Amongst the group stood Mitarai and Akihito. The two photographers could not have been more different. Mitarai stood in pressed combat trousers and black vest with a pair of black designer sunglasses adorning the top of his head. Akihito felt sick around these people. All he could smell from them was the stench of human. Akihito growled as Mitarai elbowed him. "I don't know how you did it but you are one lucky son of a bitch. You have been given the contract for Club Sion's dealings – do you know how many would kill to get their hands on that deal? Lucky bastard." Akihito snorted at the jumped up photographer as he growled out "Yeah well. I'm the only one good at what I do; you won't even come close to beating me. When I dig my claws in – no-one makes me let go! Now move, I have a job to do" with that Akihito swirled his hooded jacket about him and pushed through the group and disappeared out the glass partition doors headed for the main door.

Mitarai glared after Akihito's leaving form and yelled "YOU JUMPED UP PUNK! YOUR LUCK WONT LAST MUCH LONGER – YOU'VE USED UP EIGHT OF YOUR LIVES ALREADY BOY!" Akihito turned at the door, stuck out his tongue then smiled as he said "You just don't know the thrill of the hunt Mitarai – that's why: _you will never beat me!"_ with that Akihito vanished from sight of the photographers and journalists. Mitarai glared at the group for laughing at him as he too turned to leave. The chief editor Mizoguchi smiled at the small chaos "It pays to have a rival" before he turned back to his office with a small chuckle.

As luck would have it, by taking every shortcut he knew Akihito arrived in time to enter the club with none other than the master of Sion – Asami. A simple thought passed through his mind as he tailed the trio through the bar space "_Let the hunt begin!"_

* * *

Asami, Kirishima and Suoh entered the large space to find a desk situated several feet from the door. Wall units and cabinets lined the walls and a stand that held coats stood resolute, directly to the right of the office door. Asami had placed his coat and jacket upon the coat stand, revealing his pristinely pressed black shirt and white tie hung upon his body. Sat ten feet away from the desk was a small group of people, all sniffing and glancing about themselves in fear. Asami smirked to see this emotion. A man of impeccable taste sat in a dark blue suit with his legs crossed delicately upon a high backed red velvet chair. "Well I must say Asami; I'm impressed" his courteous smile enraged Asami as he glared at the man "You are not invited here to be _impressed _Shao Fey! Since you are a new business associate, you are here so I can not only finalise of contract and also to show you what I do to those who betray me!"

After saying this Asami's eyes grew cold and his pupils dilated into slits against the center of his glowing golden irises. His men whom had all been placed beforehand inside the room stepped forward to surround the group of humans; a simultaneous shiver passed over then all. "Since I still have business to finish I will not be getting my hands dirty this time. Isn't it a shame" sighed Asami as his next order was complied with instantly "BEGIN!"

Shao Fey watched in pure horror; the scales on his face rapidly changed from their green shimmer to a pale gray shade. The snake placed his hand upon his mouth as the humans where attacked by Asami's men who used nothing but brute strength to hammer out the justice Asami demanded. Blood became airborne in small clouds exhaled on impact as bones cracked so audibly that even Kirishima and Suoh flinched slightly. Shao Fey looked so gray Asami smirked "You do know that if you mess up my floor, you are going to clean it!" laughed Asami at Shao Fey who was now clearly showing his discomfort, having begun to shake so badly he nearly fell from his seat. After an hour of forcing his new partner to watch his discipline Asami raised his hand and commanded "ENOUGH!" the men withdrew instantly to stand against the walls, hands behind their backs. "This is how I deal with traitors and punishments I deal can sometimes be worse than this – so never cross me!" Shao Fey collapsed to the floor and clasped his hands upon Asami's trousers; with such a death grip Asami feared he would damage his clothing. "Asami-sama, I swear that I will never betray you, I would rather rip my scales out one by one and suffocate myself with them!" Asami smiled at Shao Fey "Well as long as you got my point, make sure your first shipment arrives by Thursday." Shao Fey nodded his head vigorously as he stuttered out "Y...y...yes a...ssss...ami-sama. I will have it r...r...ready for Wednesday!"

Smiling at the utter discomfort of his new serpent business partner he smiled "Everyone but Kirishima and Suoh can leave. Make sure the humans spill everything they know before you properly dispose of them" Asami smirked. Asami took up a seat at the desk and decided it was here he would confront the little rat who had dared sneak in with them. Akihito had positioned himself in the furthest corner of the room, recording the whole event whilst steeling his stomach for the mass battering he had just thrown himself into.

"Kirishima" ordered Asami, and his faithful man approached with the glass already loaded with a generous helping of whiskey. Asami flicked his hand, causing Kirishima to bow to his master. "_Kirishima go to the door and lock it, our little rat is here. It's now time to hunt!"_ only just being able to hear Asami's words, Kirishima retreated and nudged Suoh as he went past, nodding his head at the same time.

Suoh retreated to the door with Kirishima to fetch the glass of whiskey and brought it back to Asami, refilling his now empty glass and retreating back to Kirishima. Asami smiled as he smirked out his next words with evil temptation lacing every word.

"While the cats away, the mice will play – but too bad the wolf has come to hunt" Kirishima and Suoh watched in shock as Asami suddenly charged at the left corner of the room. The two men saw their boss alter his course slightly, before they saw him connect with something and slammed it into the wall. Whatever had caught Asami's attention went undiscovered by Kirishima and Suoh until they saw that Asami's arm was being held away from the wall. "Nice little trick you have going kid. I never saw you until you passed by the light and produced a shimmer over there." Stated Asami as he flicked his head towards the lamp on one of the wooden units. Kirishima and Suoh kept watching in bewilderment as Asami's hand seemed to slip behind whatever he had caught and forced it away from the wall and to the desk, where he pushed it down and used his full body weight to pin it to the bench. The sharp growl that emanated from under Asami caused Asami to laugh. "Well now our little rat has guts to cut me" Akihito's claws had found purchase on Asami's arm and began to draw four vertical lines down his arm, in a desperate bid to force the older and much heavier man off him. "Bastard, let go. I swear I'll rip you to pieces" growled Akihito. "Aww! Don't be like that. Come on now kid – show yourself, or do I have to force it out of you, hmm?" smiled Asami as the sound of lust dripped within the confines of his voice.

Akihito hissed at Asami "Like fuck! I will never do what you want, you god damn monster". Asami's smirk grew into a broad smile "I Love when people fight against me – though your efforts are futile, I shall win this hunt kid." Akihito felt a shiver pass through him as Asami shifted his weight to pin Akihito in place so he had no way to move. Asami's uninjured arm found Akihito's neck and he began to apply soft pressure. Akihito coughed as his airway began to be restrained. "Still won't show me?" purred Asami as he applied a little more pressure, feeling his and the boy's blood beneath him starting to heat up with a desperate passion. "Fuck you! URGH!" Akihito choked out as Asami pressured him further. Asami smiled slyly as his free had stretched out for the whiskey bottle. Lifting it to his own lips he took a long swig from the bottle and held it within his mouth. Setting the bottle down his hands traced Akihito's face, and eventually his lips. Gripping him by the jaw he forced his mouth open and leaned his stretched body down to kiss Akihito, forcing the mouthful of whiskey into the boy's mouth. Akihito felt the pressure lighten slightly; causing him to gulp the raw taste of undiluted whiskey down his burning throat.

Akihito coughed repeatedly as Asami reapplied pressure and now with the mix of both alcohol and very little oxygen getting into his body, Akihito felt everything beginning to slip out of his control. His eyes began to droop as his vision started fading to black "B...as...ta...rd!" Akihito managed to gasp as he fell limp against the desk and Asami rapidly released him, his hardening cock seamed to strain for its fun to continue. Asami however had got what he wanted. Kirishima and Suoh had come over to stare down at the boy whose body was now becoming visible upon him falling into unconsciousness. The boys ears and tail visible as Suoh couldn't stop himself from demanding "What the hell kind of cat is he?" this earned him a sharp clip around the head by Kirishima as Asami gently placed his hands beneath the boy and lifted him up. "I'm returning home. Kirishima make sure nothing disturbs me" Kirishima smiled at his boss; knowing Asami was happy to have his prize in his arms at last.

Asami left Sion with no fuss and was driven back to his penthouse in his limo with Akihito leaning against his well toned body. His hand gently stroked Akihito's hair; surprising himself at how comfortable he felt, "Well, our fun is just beginning, let's see how long it takes for you to break completely for me.

_**A/N: **_ so this is my new story and I hope everyone will like it. At the moment I don't have a plot line in mind – just if I think of something good for everyone I'm definitely going to write it :D


	2. Chapter 2

With a slight groan, Akihito twisted within the confines of the soft and plump bedding that encased him. As he allowed himself to sink within the depths of that comfort, he became vaguely aware of a warm presence against his neck. "Oh! That feels so nice" he sighed softly. His eyes still closed, his body still immersed in a state between wakefulness and sleep, he became aware of someone talking as quietly as they could. From what he could make out the person was male. But at that point he didn't care.

Asami glanced down at the young photographer whom now made Asami's bed his own sanctuary. "Do you have a name yet Kirishima?" questioned Asami, as he vigilantly watched the boy's body stretch out then retract back into its foetal position within the bedding. "Yes Asami-sama. His name is Takaba Akihito, a freelance photographer for weekly magazines; his main source of employment is at Shinjuku Weekly. His age is twenty-four. However we could find no information on his family, it's as though they do not exist." Asami's eyes turned away from Kirishima as Suoh entered with a strong drink of coffee.

Asami snorted at the offering from Suoh; however Suoh was waiting for Asami to respond that way so he stated "You need it Asami-sama. You cannot fool us, we both know you have been up all night with that bratty cat-boy!" growled Suoh who cast a disgusted look at Akihito, as he shifted in his sleep. "Well I should have known I couldn't conceal that from you since the two of you refused to leave." Smirked Asami as he took the hot drink from Suoh and took a slight sip. "Urgh, it's disgusting. You could have put a shot of whiskey in it!" griped Asami with a sneer of repulsion at his drink.

It was then that Akihito moaned, as he shifted yet again. A sliver of light had come through the curtains at the window and had fallen upon the bed. Before Asami even had the chance to move or ask anyone, Kirishima walked from his place to the window and drew the gap in the curtains closed. "Thank you" smiled Asami kindly as he went back to the bed and removed the towel from Akihito's neck. Dipping it back into the bowl of hot water on the bedside table, he rinsed it out and carefully placed it back upon the boy's neck. He glanced briefly at his bandaged arm were the boys cuts adorned him. He sighed as his hand gently stroked the fine skin of Akihito's jaw, brushing his hand up his cheek and through the boy's hair. This gentle motion stimulated Akihito slightly as he shifted, turning to lie upon his back; a smile graced his lips. Before Asami could even think he placed his hand upon the bed and leant down. His lips finding purchase on Akihito's, and feeling the boy moan slightly, allowed Asami the access he was secretly craving. His tongue entered Akihito's warm cavern and very gently entwined about the young man's tongue. Five minutes later and Asami wrenched himself away, raising his hand to clasp his mouth. Kirishima and Suoh had looked away from the loving scene that they had just been privy to. It was then that Suoh saw it, and gasped. Asami and Kirishima turned to face him and saw Suoh staring with his jaw dropped slightly; at Akihito. Asami and Kirishima whirled and saw what had taken Suoh's breath from him.

A deep crimson hue now adorned Akihito's face as the tips of his ears had taken on a jet black outline with detailed black spots contrasting the pure white blond background. "He isn't a god damn alley cat. He is a fucking snow leopard!" snarled Suoh as he reached his hand into his coat and withdrew his gun, aiming it for the boy's head. "PUT THAT DOWN!" roared Asami. He whirled to face Akihito, who had flinched, "Let's take this outside."

Once outside the room however Asami gripped Suoh and slammed the massive man against the wall. "What the fucking hell is wrong with you? So what if the kid is a snow leopard?" growled Asami. His golden eyes now full of pure rage, black slits ensconced in the golden pools made Suoh feel as though his very soul was being shredded by his boss. "Have you never heard of the snow leopard clan?" asked Suoh with an incredulous voice, deep within his voice rattled with fear. "No – should I have?" asked Asami whom had now become puzzled by his most trusted friend's behaviour. "Asami-sama you have to get rid of him now. It's dangerous to keep him around!"

"Spill it Suoh! Why should I get rid of my prize, hmm?" quizzed Asami his voice dripping with fury. "You are well aware of my background Sir. Whilst I was in the shadows of the underworld – I always heard whispers. A family of assassins so great that when they were given a target: they were dead within an hour. That family is the last clan of snow leopards that exist here in Japan." Sighed Suoh, his eyes dropping to the floor as he said just loud enough to be heard _"I will make sure to watch you like a hawk Asami-sama."_

Asami suddenly burst out laughing. "Is that what got you so riled? Well that's even more of an excuse for me to keep my new found pet!" Asami smirked as Kirishima was already on his smart phone, accessing the internet and using everything he knew to hack into files on the snow leopard clan. Everything he read backed up Suoh. Of course the only information he could find were articles linking the snow leopards with groundless theories. Asami turned and went over to the bar in his open plan lounge and retrieved a few glasses and poured himself, Kirishima and Suoh a large shot of whiskey. Returning to his two men he offered the drinks and stated "Let's sit down shall we. I have heard the same rumours as you, all of them turned out to be baseless. But now I am intrigued by Akihito further after seeing his ears. If anything I will certainly be kept on my feet and well entertained!" smiled Asami as he swirled his drink in his hands. His spare hand rose to his own face were his fingers brushed against his own lips, remembering the gentle feel of Akihito that still hung fresh upon his skin.

Akihito stirred when he heard the sharp burst of anger radiating within the voice of the man. When he heard a loud bang, it jolted any remaining sleep from his exhausted body. Sitting up he felt something fall into his lap. Looking down he saw the towel that still retained some heat, lifting it he held it against the side of his face absorbing the heat for a moment. He looked around and it took a few minutes for his mind to process the fact he wasn't in his room. Definitely not in his own room at least, judging by the expensive furniture decorating the plain room. Large lamps stood resolute upon the barren surface of the bedside tables, a full wall opposite the bed held a wardrobe the length of the wall to the window. His eyes were drawn to the full length floor to ceiling curtains hanging at the windows. Sliding his legs from the bed he rose to find he was in a pair of pyjamas that were three sizes too big. The drawstring on the bottoms made him look odd as it forced the material to poof out at his legs, giving him the feeling that if wind were to suddenly gust into the room he'd take off and glide like a kite into the sky. The sleeves of the top flopped over his hands, and no matter what he tried; even rolling them up, they were still far too long. In his quick survey of the room he could not see his own clothes anywhere, not even when he tried the wardrobes and saw line after line of expensive clothing did he find his own clothes. Giving up on trying to make himself look anywhere near presentable, he walked to the curtains and with one swing of the fabric, made the curtains slide gracefully apart.

When the glare of the sudden sunlight had died within his eyes he gasped at what he saw. He could see a park across from wherever it was that he had woken up in, but what shocked him was how far off the ground he was. Leaning forward he saw the street hundreds of feet below him. "Ok, so... I'm in a high-rise building! Wait how the hell did I get here and who the fuck brought me here. Ok...Ok calm down, think! What did I do last?" Akihito raised his hand to his face placing his fingers against his lips, as he did so he remembered the hot dream he had had. He started pacing back and forward in front of the window trying to remember his last activity, when he froze. He caught a glance of his reflection in the window and saw he had paled suddenly. He was at Asami's place, Sion. The bastard had forced him to lose consciousness. "Aw hell no! No fucking way am I staying here!" his hands fumbled for the window but it refused to open.

Turning Akihito saw no other way of escape except for the door to the room. Pacing as silently as he could toward the door he froze with his hand on the handle, as he heard the voices on the other side. Figuring they were a distance away since they seemed dull, he carefully bent the handle and bracing the door with his free hand; pulled the door open enough to slid his body through before closing it quietly again. However he didn't expect to see a small hallway of less than ten feet separating the living area from the bedroom. Akihito paced slightly forward towards the corner, and he faltered. He clamped his hand to his mouth to stop the gasp that threatened to expose him. The living room was a large open planned expanse with large comfortable looking black fabric sofas, easily capable of seating twelve people. In the same style were two large armchairs, one of which sat Asami, glass of whiskey in one hand and paperwork in the other. He threw the file onto the top of a large marble table that had solid glass topping it. Kirishima and Suoh returned from the kitchen area after having both seemingly prepared breakfast or lunch; it was only an estimated guess to Akihito as he knew not what time or even which day it was. Either way Akihito didn't care, it was the three dangerous men who now sat between him and freedom that concerned him.

He backed up slightly and when he did, his foot connected with the small table behind him. An expensive looking vase rattled and before he could catch it, it fell to the floor and shattered with a loud crash. Instantly Asami, Kirishima and Suoh bolted out of their chairs. Knowing he had to get out he decided to run, rather than hide. Breaking his cover Akihito charged out into the open space. Upon seeing the boy outside of his room Asami raised his arms across the chests of his two companions, forcing them to halt. "Leave this to me!" smirked Asami as his command was silently obeyed by Kirishima and Suoh. Both men took seats so they could see if their boss would be in danger – but also so they could see the outcome of the boy who had tried to escape.

Akihito spotted what resembled and entryway to the apartment and darted for it. He didn't look back as he knew if he did, he would get caught by Asami; _damn that bastard is persistent!_ growled Akihito under his breath. Fate decided it would intervene however as right at that moment the pyjama bottoms slipped down slightly. The trouser legs wrapped around Akihito's ankles and caused him to slam face first into the carpet just in front of the main door. Asami was on top of Akihito before he could even move. He gripped both of his wrists in one of his powerful grasps, using just one hand. His free hand rose up and began to stroke one of Akihito's feline ears in a bid to calm the young man down.

Akihito growled as he struggled against Asami's confinement "Get the fuck off me you twisted pervert. Urgh!" groaned Akihito as Asami pulled at his ear, before he leant over Akihito's back and purred maliciously into his ear "You had best behave now! I really don't wish to hurt you but if you resist me again, I will do more than pull your ear; I'll bite." Akihito stilled for a moment before his tail rose up against his side and whipped Asami fully across his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Stunned by the blow Asami let go of Akihito, and had he not rocked backwards upon his heels when he did; Akihito would have ripped a sizable chunk out of his face. Both men growled at each other as Akihito's slitted pupils glared out of their hazel frames, giving Asami a deadly glare. The boy's claws were now full extended and his ears had pulled back, showing his agitation. His tail swept against the floor and the fur on it had puffed out slightly. "Fucking touch me again and I'll tear you to pieces!" roared Akihito.

Asami rose to his feet after catching a glimpse of Kirishima and Suoh rising and coming closer so they may be of assistance to their boss. Asami couldn't suppress the evil laugh that escaped his lips. "And just where do you think you are going? You honestly didn't expect me to just let you walk out of here did you? That door only opens with the master security key!" smirked Asami as a set of keys spun on his finger, getting his point across instantly. Akihito glanced between his captor and his two accomplices trying to figure his next move out. Asami eyed Suoh and whispered slightly _"Distract him, but don't hurt him!"_

Akihito never heard Asami as he rose from his crouched position on the floor and paced backwards by a few steps. That's when Suoh moved, for a man of his size; his speed was simply incredible. Akihito gasped and dodged the massive bears grip turning to watch him as he readied his own claws to strike if he needed. Asami took the opportunity of Suoh's perfect distraction to launch himself behind Akihito and grabbed his arms by the sleeves. With a quick push of his foot upon the back of Akihito's knee, brought the boy down. It also gave Asami the ability to pull the long sleeves and wrap them around Akihito, securing them behind the young man's back in a crude version of a straight jacket. Now having his arms confined pained Akihito and Asami saw the fear in his eyes as he paced around the boy to stand in front of him. Asami lifted his hand and placed it against Akihito's jaw, forcing Akihito to look directly at Asami. "You do not need to fight us. I would never hurt you – I'll only punish you if you misbehave. Now come along, Kirishima has made us all lunch!" ordered Asami.

Akihito seemed to snap out of his reverie as his fear was replaced by anger. In a swift movement Akihito jolted his head to the side, opening his jaws and revealing his sharp pearly fangs. Akihito motioned to sink his teeth into Asami but Kirishima saw the boy and moved, as he pushed Asami's hand away from Akihito, the boys' jaw's closed on Kirishima's wrist. The moment the blood began to seep into his mouth; and he tasted the iron within, Akihito released him. "Urgh, ah, ha, ha, ha" panted Akihito as fear encased him, his eyes locked upon Kirishima's bleeding arm. Suoh had already started to tend the wound as Asami forced Akihito to his feet and forced the boy to the bathroom. Asami cleaned up Akihito's mouth and slowly released the boy from his makeshift restraint.

Just by looking at him he could tell that Akihito was in shock over injuring Kirishima. The boy never flinched when Asami placed his arm over Akihito's shoulders and gently led him back into the main room and to the kitchen table, were both Kirishima and Suoh were sat. Suoh glared at Akihito before his eyes took on a look of concern. Kirishima turned and smiled "Are you all right Asami-sama?" Asami glanced at Kirishima as he made Akihito sit down. "I'm fine. You should not have done that, since I heal faster than you so it wouldn't bother me". Kirishima sighed at Asami as he stated "It's my job to protect you Asami-sama, no matter what you get involved in!" Asami sighed as he took a seat directly to Akihito's right.

When Suoh brought everyone lunch it was then Akihito seemed to come back from his stupor. "I...I am so..._hic_...sorry!" cried Akihito as he indicated Kirishima's wound. "I...I...can...h...heal it for you?" asked Akihito. Asami lifted his own arm to Akihito as he smirked "Heal mine first – that way I know it will be safe for Kirishima". Akihito stretched out his hands, which shook with small tremors. His fingers glided over Asami's bandage until it fell upon the table with a soft ruffle. Akihito very gently too hold of Asami's arm and lifted it to his own lips. His kiss brushed Asami; when Akihito's spots began to show. Fascinated by the gleam of the black circles on the white fur Asami felt heat enter him. Looking back at his arm he saw Akihito lick his wound. He was surprised to see the wound heal with one swift sweep of Akihito's soft tongue against his flesh.

Asami felt heat beginning to floor to his nether region and he could already feel himself straining. Pushing his heat out of his mind he patted Akihito on the top of his head, before his hand moved to his ear and began to stroke him. This simple motion gave Akihito the comfort he desired, tilting his head to allow Asami to cover more of the surface of his ear. "If you would be so kind _my_ Akihito, please see to Kirishima now" asked Asami. Akihito's face had taken on a lovely crimson hue as he moved to Kirishima. Kirishima looked at Asami with unsure eyes. "It's ok Kirishima. Allow him to heal you. I guarantee you will never feel anything like it again" smirked Asami, as he glanced at his own arm which retained residual heat from Akihito's embrace. Kirishima gave Akihito his left arm. Akihito made quick work of removing the bandage from Kirishima. The moment Akihito's tongue touched and began to lick his injury Kirishima gasped, as a strange warmth spread upon his arm. When Akihito had finished he returned to his seat.

Akihito's fidgeting drew Asami's attention. Looking at the boy, whose face was still crimson and he could feel the heat pouring from Akihito. When Akihito rubbed his legs together Asami realised the boy was uncomfortable due to the expansion occurring within his trousers. "Shall I help you with that?" asked Asami lust dripping from his voice. Akihito flinched slightly before looking down. "I get like this when I get too angry. It'll go away soon – I hope!" sighed Akihito.

"You have calmed down significantly from your outburst. Finally realise I wasn't going to hurt you huh, brat?" laughed Asami as he playfully nudged Akihito. "However I can't let this slide. Your body is burning because you have too much pent up energy in you. Come I will help you release it!" lust burned within the depths of Asami's shimmering golden eyes. Rising from his seat Asami paced just past Akihito when he stopped and glared at him, before he offered his hand to Akihito. Akihito seemed at first to consider his options when he unconsciously took Asami's hand. Upon standing up Akihito immediately collapsed to the floor. Asami slipped his arms beneath him and lifted him with such ease Akihito felt like he weighed nothing.

Asami took Akihito back to the bedroom and placed him down in the middle of the massive double king size bed. In less than five minutes both men were stripped naked, their bodies both radiating a passionate heat. As Asami gently stroked his hand against Akihito's skin, gliding to his nipples and tweaking them between his fore finger and thumb. He said "By the way those pyjamas belong to Suoh; I think I'll borrow them permanently". His small laugh caused shivers to pass up Akihito's neck. Akihito groaned as Asami's kisses caressed his neck, his tongue glided across with the movement of his lips. Akihito's skin was on fire and his breathing hitched in sheer excitement. Asami's lips found Akihito's and their tongues intertwined as Akihito allowed Asami access. With this Asami knew his young Akihito was going to accept everything he was and so his hand roamed away from Akihito's chest and down to stroke Akihito's cock, using the claws that came to his fingers to gently scrape against Akihito.

Akihito's body lifted into Asami and his voice rang out pleading desperately "Asami..._kkha_...please..._mmhah_...enough...I..._ah..._need..._urgh..._more!" Akihito panted as his body; along with that of Asami had become coated in a film of sweat. Asami forced apart Akihito's legs as his mouth took the position of his hand as he gave Akihito his oral release. But it still wasn't enough for either of them. Asami's fingers had used Akihito's pre-cum and were gently stretching Akihito in preparation. His fingers slipped into Akihito's puckered virginal anus as his young wild cat, bucked and arched against. Asami couldn't help but marvel at the fact Akihito's body fitted perfectly against him, as though the young photographer was destined to be his. _After tonight I will make sure Akihito's world revolves solely around me for the rest of his life _thought Asami to himself as he removed his fingers and pushed himself up between Akihito's legs. Akihito sensed the time had come and his body shivered in anticipation, and ready to accept the man whom had seemingly captured him. _This is only a means to get rid of this fucking heat. Otherwise I would never be here, I'd be long gone_ thought Akihito within the confines of the sanctuary of his mind. His breathing hitched as he gasped upon feeling the massive expanse that was Asami's own cock pushing into his body, breaking down the final walls of resistance with just one simple thrust. Akihito strained as his body arched up trying to dislodge Asami unconsciously. But Asami had a firm and bruising grip upon Akihito's hips. With each thrust of the larger man Akihito felt both twinges of pain and immeasurable ecstasy surge through his body, and without knowing the reason why he desired to keep Asami within him. Akihito lifted his legs as Asami sat back and locked his legs behind Asami; keeping them both locked together. Asami leant down and took yet another soul devouring kiss from Akihito's already swollen lips.

It was then Asami rocked Akihito backwards so that Akihito was now on top of Asami's lap. "_Aaaaahhh_" cried Akihito as his body finally caved to its pleasure and a long rope of cum slicked across both Akihito and Asami's stomachs. "Akihito..._ah..._this...might..._hah..._hurt." gasped Asami as he clenched Akihito closer to him and pushed him down, so that he embedded himself deeper within Akihito. "Aaaaahhh...no...it...hurts...stop...please...Asami!" begged Akihito through his ragged breathing. He couldn't stop his legs from clamping Asami harder however his body tried escaping. Asami's vice like grip seared Akihito's hips as he felt his bulbus glandis expand within Akihito, causing the young man to cry out further as he desperately tried to ease his own pain. Asami could do nothing but hold Akihito and whisper softly "_It's alright; once you become accustomed to me it won't hurt so much. Hush Akihito it's ok!"_ Asami softly stroked Akihito, his fingers finding his spotted ears and stroking him, trying to relax him as Akihito cried in pain. His tears flowed down his face and after ten minutes Asami release deep within Akihito, the boy's body twitched and he leaned backwards as he felt the warmth from Asami's cum flooding deep within him.

Akihito collapsed against Asami feeling completely drained. The pain had indeed lessened but he could still feel Asami was lodged within him, but his exhaustion took control and he soon slipped against the strong muscled body that gently lowered him onto his back once more. Asami looked down upon his young partner and decided there and then he would never let Akihito go. Asami saw beneath the sweat covering Akihito the shimmering black circles that showed his true nature and knew he would be the only one to ever see those beautiful black adornments. The patches of spots spread up both of Akihito's sides and down his arms. Asami gently unwound Akihito's tail from where it had wound about his leg during their passionate throws of love. His own tail had swept out of his way so Akihito couldn't grab it. Both men were covered in small scratches across their backs and shoulders, whilst Akihito had them also on his side; caused by each other's claws. Asami's lupine ears jutted forward as he listened to his young wildcat's breathing; as he was finally capable of removing himself from within Akihito.

Asami quietly left the room and entered his en-suite bathroom to run a warm bath. Once it had finished he went back into the bedroom and lifted Akihito from the bed and took him into the bath, were he proceeded to bathe both of them. Getting out he dried Akihito first them himself and discarded the dirty towels into the laundry basket in the corner. He returned Akihito to the comfort of the bed, which had been cleaned up by Kirishima and Suoh when they heard the bath being used. Smiling at the trouble he had just caused the two, he gently got into the bed with Akihito, placed the ashtray upon his side and began to smoke a cigarette whilst he silently watched Akihito sleep.

"Let's see which of us will make the first sacrifice, my beloved little wildcat." Asami smiled slyly as he exhaled a thin cloud of smoke into the air. His free hand brushed Akihito's face. The young man smiled as he turned to face against Asami, snuggling against his toned body in comfort.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ well its official – this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope everyone likes it and thank you so much to everyone who favourited and followed this new story of mine. Hopefully before this week is out I plan to have an update for "If Only We Had Listened To Each Other".


	3. Chapter 3

Asami smirked as he took one last look at his accomplishment. _I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees my presents_ thought Asami as he turned his suited back to his own bedroom door and left the penthouse with Kirishima and Suoh in tow.

It was a few hours later when Akihito awakened to find himself completely alone. He was glad to see his clothes had been arranged on the bedside table along with his phone and camera – and a key that had a strange shape and odd grooves on it.

Picking up his clothes he then stripped from the pyjamas that Asami had so thoughtfully put back on him after making love to Akihito. Akihito found himself blushing as he felt the scratches that were on his hips as memories of his need for the wolf had gotten him the marks. As he bent to pull his trousers on it was then he heard the bell ring. His ears jolted forward trying to find the source of the ringing only to find he was the cause. Rapidly pulling his trousers up; he raced to the bathroom and checked in the mirror. He gasped when he saw Asami's little present. It was a diamond encrusted collar that had a shimmering golden bell hanging off it. It rang as he shifted his hands to grasp the collar. But no matter how hard he tried to pull it off; it just wouldn't budge. He even tried twisting it to find where the fastening was – to find it didn't quite have a fastening, it had a key shaped hole in the gold lock.

"Urgh! You filthy, perverted bastard. How dare he collar me!" raged Akihito as he began to smash up Asami's bathroom. Nothing was spared from his rage. Mirrors were shattered, the toilet, sink and bath was flooded and he ripped the hose off the shower and destroyed the glass shower guard; all with a metal pole from the stand in the bathroom. Sighing he went back into the master bedroom and sulked to his remaining possessions. Putting both his phone and camera into his pockets he picked up his top as he pulled it up over his head, his eyes cast down and saw the note that had his name on it. Rapidly pulling his top down, Akihito picked up the note.

_Takaba Akihito._

_Since you will no doubt read this – since cats are so curious! – I have given you a lovely present. It has a GPS tracker in it so I will be able to know where you are at all times – oh and I have the key to the collar's lock. In exchange I have given you a copy of the master key to my home. Just so you know when you leave the lock will be the same but the security will not, just in case you try anything funny._

_Asami._

Akihito growled as he clenched the note in his palm before he shredded it. It was then an evil smirk adorned Akihito. "Oh yeah! You should know that cats hate dogs – especially mongrels! If you think I would just walk out of here then you are sorely mistaken" Akihito spoke aloud to himself as he picked up one of the pillows that graced the bed and used his claws to shred it into nothing more than ribbons – sending a large plume of feathers into the air. After just an hour Akihito continued to smirk as he left the penthouse, closing the door on the chaos he had reaped within.

Forgoing the elevator to run down the stairs Akihito burst out of the building through the service entrance and vanished into the crowds knowing his little gift to Asami would not be taken to well to. He strolled around the neighbourhood before he decided he had seen enough and left to return to his own apartment in the run down building on the other side of town.

Akihito sighed as he flopped onto his own bed and closed his eyes. He hated returning here as this was his only sanctuary, where no one could find him. With the exception of Asami now that he was wearing that damn collar. Akihito had solved the ringing of the bell – even though he couldn't remove either the collar of the bell he had made it so the bell wouldn't ring by blocking the clapper from hitting the sides using a piece of soap from Asami's. However Akihito soon began to miss the sound of the bell and had removed the soap.

His phone began to ring and announced on the screen his friend was calling. Kou's persistency made Akihito answer. As he listened to his best friend ranting about Akihito missing the get together they had arranged for last night, his eyes began to droop shut. His words dulled to small grunts as his ears twitched and his tail curled onto his side "Mmh, Kou do me a favour? Shut up and hang up. I'm trying to sleep!" he was just capable of hearing his friend say "Do you not feel well?" before he unconsciously pressed the button to disconnect the call and fell asleep, glad that not even his friends knew where he lived.

* * *

Asami had finished up his afternoon meetings and with an hour to spare decided he would check to see if his pet was still at the penthouse. His tail swirled with anticipation as he got into his car and was driven home by Kirishima; whom all the while kept track of how much time remained to get Asami back to Sion.

Arriving home in little more than fifteen minutes through Kirishima's expert driving skill; Asami made his way up to his apartment. However upon opening his front door his lupine ears picked up the gasps coming from his companions. Just looking at the ripped paintings and smashed vases in the hall was enough to make Asami realise that his beloved wildcat had trashed everything that he could get his claws into. As the trio began to assess the damages Akihito had caused he issued an order "Kirishima, contact the best to refurbish this place and try to get tasteful decorations that don't break so easily" Asami smirked as he surveyed the scene before him. The main open space of the living room and kitchen was trashed. Furniture had be ripped to pieces and the frames shattered, everything that could be broken now lay scattered across the floor in millions of pieces. Even the walls had not made it out intact; deep gouges had been carved in the painted plaster walls. The kitchen units all had their doors hanging off and the walls, floor and even the ceiling were covered in a mass splattering of food. The whole scene made everyone think that a tornado had ripped itself through Asami's luxury penthouse. Upon reaching the master bedroom Asami wasn't at all surprised to see that it too had be torn apart. Akihito had really gone to town in the master room. Feathers fluttered in all directions as soon as the door had been opened. Fabric littered the soggy carpet as they realised that the carpet squelched with every step. Arriving in the en-suite bathroom they saw the shattered mirrors and glass; Kirishima and Suoh raced to the taps on the bath and sink to turn off the pulsing water flowing from the faucets.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting this. My ferocious little wildcat has destroyed everything – I think I shall punish him severely for this. Kirishima – forget my last order, I want this place stripped and completely done over before the end of the day" with that Asami turned to leave his devastated abode behind him as Kirishima had already begun issuing orders and he just finished by the time the front door closed behind them. Asami's mind was working overtime thinking of ways to discipline his naughty pet as he already looked at the tracker on his phone telling him the location of his fiery wildcat.

Asami arrived back at Sion in the same time it took to leave and he still had twenty minutes to spare. As he sat at his bar with a drink awaiting the arrival of Sudoh with his monthly intake and various other reports on one of his other clubs Dracaena it happened. The room suddenly filled with smoke and just as Asami was rising from his chair his wolf ears picked up the small whistling sound before a dart struck him. The contents of the dart flooded his body and began to work almost immediately. His vision began to swim and he swayed on the spot. His hand tried reaching for his gun, but missed when he became disorientated and leaned heavily on the bar for support. In the small line of vision he had left he saw his two closest allies; Suoh and Kirishima, fall to the ground. Asami became vaguely aware of someone touching him when everything gave way to darkness. Just as his last reasoning left him, he faintly heard a voice speak "Took the bastard long enough to go down le..."

* * *

Akihito was disturbed by his phone ringing incessantly away on the edge of his bed. "For fuck sake, you had better have a damn good reason for waking me up!" demanded Akihito as his hand rubbed his face, his tail curved around himself as he stretched his legs out. "Oh I'd say I have a very good reason to ring you! The chief wants every available journalist acting now." Came the sarcastic reply of Mitarai. Akihito groaned at the man as he questioned "Spit it out, what's gone off?"

Akihito's curiosity had gotten the better of him as Mitarai replied "About ten minutes ago we had a massive tip-off. A raid went down at Sion and the owner – Asami Ryuuichi has gone missing. From what we got told the guy has been missing for more than an hour now, Chief wants all hands on deck on this one. Chief said to tell you forget going into the office get straight out onto the streets!" at being told this news Akihito began to zone out on Mitarai, his hand going to the collar around his neck. He became vaguely aware Mitarai said something about getting the scoop first before the call ended.

Akihito began to pace in his small apartment, his hand never leaving the collar as his fingers fiddled with the bell. Akihito knew Sion wouldn't have any answers so he already ruled out going there. "Wait why should I be concerned for that perverted old man?" Akihito questioned himself. He had begun his tenth turn of pacing when the voice of what could be called reason spoke within his mind. _Why don't you do something instead of wearing holes in the crappy carpet? You know you can find him!_ "Shut up" Akihito demanded of his own mind's voice. _You know I'm right – you would turn your back on the only person in this shit world to __**ever**__ show you love?_ Akihito froze, realising that his inner voice was right. In the brief time he had spent with Asami; that man had shown him more love than he could ever deem possible. It was then Akihito decided.

He removed his jacket and discarded it onto the floor as he went to the window and unlocked it. Returning back into the middle of the dingy, unlit room he pulled his t-shirt up over his head and that too was discarded carelessly. His tail swirled about him as he pushed his trouser and his boxers to the floor in one flowing movement. Now standing completely naked in the small space he found himself thinking _this will be the only time anyone will see me like this!_ His ears pulled back as a shimmering light emerged from his skin and a pulsing energy flowed freely around him. His body folded in on itself as white fur began to expand from every pore of his skin. His fingers took on the exquisite obsidian claws and eventually his palms morphed into large pads and feline feet as his body stretched out. Every muscle in his body snapped and reunited itself back together again to form the sleek, muscular body of the large snow leopard that now stood within the confines of the apartment cage. The black diamond collar glittered in beautiful contrast of the snow white fur, not a single marking to be seen. Akihito growled as he studied his reflection from the television set; his body easily stood half the height of a tall man, his ears pulled back in disgust at his own visage. Putting aside his hatred for his own form, he took the small scent of Asami that still lingered upon the collar and locked the scent into his memory. His fur prickled slightly as he activated his second power and made himself invisible; it was times like this he was glad he could hide his form away, but then again if it wasn't of absolute necessity he would never take on full cat form.

Once fully satisfied he couldn't be seen he left through the unlocked window and dropped down to the street below. He dodged a human walking past and sighed to himself; the sound that left his throat however sounded like a growl causing the passerby to turn back. Akihito didn't waste time he ran the distance to Sion where Asami's scent flooded his senses. But then came the strange smell he recognised as anaesthetic residue, clinging to the perverted wolf's scent. Akihito followed the scent all the way to the other side of town using back alleys and rooftops to get there. Asami's scent was everywhere and he knew he had the right place. It was a rundown dispatch warehouse that looked as though it would come down any minute.

Akihito's hazel eyes slitted fiercely as he scanned the outside for a way in. And found just a small window next to a fire escape that seemed to be open. As he approached the building however, he became aware of the faint smell of gunpowder. _Well then! Won't he be surprised to see me here_ thought Akihito as he leapt to the window and slid his body through the small gap and dropped lightly onto the floor.

Akihito kept his invisibility up as he slinked along corridor after corridor, listening to men talking about how easy it was to catch Asami since he had been drugged. As he passed another group of gossiping men he found himself thinking _yeah it may have been easy to capture the bastard but I bet you never thought he'd be rescued like this! Oh Asami – you are gonna owe me big for this!"_ smirked Akihito flashing his large canine fangs in a menacing grin. It was then as he twisted through yet another door way the bell on his collar chimed out, causing the men to look for the sound.

Akihito padded off silently trying to silence the bell by puffing his fur out. Just as he did he heard a faint yet proud voice "You think you have any chance of taking me without the use of drugs, you are sorely mistaken. When I get free – even if I'm still under the influence of whatever the fuck you gave me, I'll be sure to tear your throats out with my own fangs!" a loud crack could then be heard before another voice spoke "Yeah all you ever do is talk shite. Boss doesn't want us to hurt you too badly before he gets here which will be in an hour since he got delayed" it was then the owner of the voice ripped the door nearly off its hinges as he and his partner left Asami alone.

Akihito took the chance to make his move. He slipped into the room and shut the door. Asami raised his eyes to the door and watched in fascination as the lock seemingly turned itself and locked the door of its own accord. It was then Asami saw the large shimmer in front of him and the massive white feline materialised just a little over three feet away from him. The cat tilted its head to one side and Asami caught sight of the black collar glittering upon its neck. "Akihito?" Asami asked, unsure if he was hallucinating the beauty before him. Akihito did the only thing he could think of to answer and he bowed his head slightly. Asami began to smirk before he burst out laughing "Of everyone I ever thought of rescuing me – I never thought it would be you!" Akihito huffed at Asami's rudeness; and as he went to pass the tied up man he whipped him lightly with his tail. Asami's own tail brushed against Akihito's, causing the younger cat to growl and flash his fangs in warning at Asami whilst Asami laughed. "You know something – that collar suits you. Maybe I should put a tag on it saying something along the lines of _If found please return to Asami Ryuuichi._" Asami smirked as Akihito gently nipped his hand with his teeth as he used them to slice through the ropes binding Asami.

Once he had freed him Asami tried to rise but staggered, if Akihito had not come up to his side when he did Asami would have fallen. Asami just stroked the fur on Akihito's head as he found himself questioning _why the hell is Akihito's cat form so damn large, even I know average snow leopards aren't so tall!_ Pushing his thought to the back of his head he tried to think of something to do. "Akihito you have to get out of here. Leave me, I'll be fine once the damn drugs wear off" it was at that moment however that the door rattled and without much time to even think about his own actions Akihito dipped his head down and pushed up between Asami's legs, forcing the older wolf down to sit upon his back. Asami felt a power surge through him as Akihito's ability activated and spread to engulf even Asami, turning the duo completely invisible just as the door exploded clean of its rusted metal hinges. Akihito shifted slightly praying that Asami would be quiet long enough to get out. However Akihito felt Asami lean down against him and a faint voice spoke just loud enough for his twitching ears to pick up. "I...I'm g...going to s...s...sleep fo...r a whi...le" sighed Asami and Akihito felt the man relax into his back, but he didn't know Asami was sicker than he thought.

Akihito began to move, after just going one floor he decided it would be best to secure Asami, the only thing he could think of was to wrap his tail around the man to ensure he stayed put. Akihito then began to pick up speed when his ears detected Asami breathing slightly shallower than before. Dodging each man whom got in his way he eventually made it out and decided the best thing for Asami would be to get to Sion.

* * *

It had been several hours since Asami had disappeared and Kirishima and Suoh were trying everything they knew to find their boss even Sudoh had tried helping but failed miserably. Since they had come round they tried every network they knew and no-one knew anything. It was after hours of trying to find who could be behind the assault that Kirishima and Suoh got pissed and rose from their seats to leave. Just as they got out into the back alley to get into one of the waiting cars Sudoh yelled "WAIT! What the hell is that?" without needing to point Kirishima and Suoh watched in shock as at that instant; materialising right in front of the vehicle, came a large snow white cat with a man secured on its back by the cats tail. "Asami-sama!" came the collective shouts of all the men who saw the cat appear. Suoh approached the cat that growled and flashed its fangs at him in warning, before it allowed Asami to be taken from his back.

Just as Akihito was about to leave he turned and saw a man with a stethoscope around his neck say "Hurry we have to get him checked out at the hospital" and as Akihito was just about to vanish from view Kirishima saw the flash of the collar around the cats neck; and knew it to be the present Asami had brought the bratty cat the previous day.

Akihito returned home once more and slunk into his apartment and collapsed in a heap on the middle of the floor. The bite wound on his side ached after the mutt that sensed his smell had lunged for him and pierced its fangs into the flesh of his side. Akihito growled in pain as the sight of his own blood brought a flash of memory forward. _The pain had been excruciating, the fangs had pierced him, but then the damn mongrel had the nerve to snap some of its teeth off within his side. He had lost control the moment he had seen his own blood. He turned and ripped the common dog apart. He had half ripped its front legs off with his own claws and Akihito's own fangs found purchase on the dog's throat and ripped a gaping hole out of its neck and had left the best to drown in its own blood. _

Akihito could feel himself starting to retch and he threw up the contents of his stomach as he slowly became overwhelmed by pain and lost consciousness. He had no idea how much time had passed since he had fainted but when he came round he was still in cat form and he was starved; but it was the pool of blood that now partially surrounded him that made him realised he needed help. But in cat form calling for help was impossible, he could only try to help himself. He gingerly placed his paws beneath his body in a bid to lift himself up but his legs buckled and he collapsed once again. In the times he was awake he took note of the sky from the reflection from the television, seeing the world from his place on the floor.

After four days passed he became only vaguely aware of a hammering on the door. Before a loud bang rocked the thin walls and caused loose plaster to fall from the ceiling. His eyes creaked open, his dull hazel irises glanced at the shadow that fell over him, the strong scent of expensive cologne wafted over him and he became aware of a faint touch gracing the fur of his face. He felt his body move without his consent and he tried to fight it but a face swam briefly in his line of vision and he became aware of only a few broken words spoken "This...bad...loss...severe...sedation..." and everything went black.

* * *

Asami had awoken in the hospital and demanded to know where Akihito was. When he was informed he had been recovering from being poisoned for the last four days; Asami lost it. "If Akihito brought me to you, then why didn't you check him? He was wounded badly saving me. I have to find him – where's my phone?" Kirishima knew better than to argue with his pissed off boss. "Here Asami-sama." Stated Kirishima as he handed Asami his phone. Asami activated the special app on his phone and it showed him the exact location of Akihito. "Suoh get the car and go here!" demanded Asami as he began to get dressed; the look on his face told everyone he would not be stopped. He then turned to doctor Sumizawa and ordered "You will come with us, Akihito has been injured for the last four days, and god knows how he is!" Sumizawa then began to laugh when he said "It's fine Asami-sama I would have come whether you asked me too or not!" The laugh Sumizawa had soon died when Asami glared at him, his golden eyes slitted in fury as the group soon followed Asami out of the hospital and Suoh drove the limo himself to the rundown apartment that the tracker said Akihito was at.

Asami was the first to get to the door and he immediately began to knock. When he got no answer the first time he grew impatient. Hammering a second time with no results enraged him further until he turned "Suoh break it down!" Suoh's massive size squeezed past Asami and with one massive bang he kicked the door through with so much strength it sent the door sailing to the other side of the small apartment. Upon being the first to see in Suoh couldn't help but state "God how can anything bigger than a mouse live in this rundown shithole?" Kirishima smirked at his partners words as Asami brushed past. "Akihito!" turning their attention back into the room the small group saw him. The beautiful white fur caked in blood from the pool it lay in. The vomit very close to it and the flies that buzzed around the body drew everyone to think the boy had died. That was until Asami touched him. The small, thin, wounded body tried to move from the contact without much avail. Asami gently stoked the fur on the side of his face as the doctor instantly stated "We need to get him back to the hospital, he looks in critical condition. This looks really bad; he seems to have blood loss of a severe nature. I will have to sedate him in order to transport him. But the sedatives I use are effective against those with animal blood; if the patient is in animal form when the sedative is administered they will revert back into their human forms." Asami glanced at the doctor and growled "What the hell are you waiting for – a fucking invitation? Just do it" his order was complied with instantly. Asami watched his young wildcat flinch when the needle broke his skin before he stilled. Akihito seemed to shimmer slightly as his fur faded away and his body contorted back into his human appearance. Kirishima came over with a blanket from the small bed in the next room and wrapped the young man up with it. Just as the group made their way outside; with Asami carrying Akihito's unconscious form, Asami spoke "Kirishima buy this dump and have it renovated immediately, also have it extended to make it larger. And don't skimp on the expense either!" "Yes Asami-sama, it shall be done" bowed Kirishima as he was already taking out his phone to make all the relevant calls.

Arriving at the hospital Akihito was whisked away from Asami and rushed into theatre for an emergency operation to repair the damage, clean the wound up from being infested and give the young man a much needed blood transfusion. After several hours Asami was brought out of the relative's room along with Suoh and Kirishima and taken to Akihito's private room. Asami then took a seat by Akihito's bedside and slowly stretched his hand out for the young wildcat's own. Sumizawa stated "We cleansed the wound first before the operation. We removed several broken fangs that were deeply embedded in his side and have given him fluids and a blood transfusion. All we have to do now is wait!" and with that Sumizawa left the room and the group to be alone. Asami glanced down at the boy as he said to Kirishima "I want everything you can get your hands on, no matter how you have to acquire the information. I must know how Akihito was brought up" Asami kept replaying how Akihito had changed in that one instant in which Akihito had been wounded.

Asami had seen the change that overcame the boy; how he had changed from being sly and crafty one minute, and to the next moment when he saw his own blood he turned into a ruthless and remorseless killer. He had seen Akihito rip the dog apart in less than five minutes and it sent chills of both fear and pleasure coursing through both his heart and mind.

* * *

_**A/N: **_I am so sorry to everyone for the long delay in the next chapter. I have had issues with my damn laptop not doing what it was supposed to and also work being hectic as the bosses keep changing their minds over the slightest things. But on a serious note I am really happy that people like this story and hope that this chapter will make up for not posting in a while.


End file.
